ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Beginning
category:Missionsfr:Guerriers de la Déesse Mission 2: Retour aux sources |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Report to either Crawlers' Nest (S), Garlaige Citadel (S), or The Eldieme Necropolis (S). *Depending on where you report, your tasks will branch. *It does not matter which Cavernous Maw you enter the past from. You can still obtain the Key Items from any or all of Crawlers' Nest (S), Garlaige Citadel (S), or The Eldieme Necropolis (S) NPC's. *It does not matter what nation you are from. You can choose any Campaign branch. : ---- : Crawler's Nest (Windurst Campaign) *Talk to Kalsu-Kalasu (L-8) Crawlers' Nest (S). **You will be given a Green Recommendation Letter Key Item. *Head to Windurst Waters (S) and talk to Miah Riyuh (H-9) to join the Cobra Unit. **Sauromugue Champaign (S) ---> Meriphataud Mountains (S) (D-8) ---> Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) Map #1 (D-14) :---> West Sarutabaruta (S) (J-8) ---> Windurst Waters (S). *Complete the quests Snake on the Plains, The Tigress Stirs, and The Tigress Strikes. *Return to any of the 3 Cavernous Maw outside of Jeuno (Rolanberry Fields (S), Batallia Downs (S), or Sauromugue Champaign (S)) in the past for a cutscene. Garlaige Citadel (San d'Oria Campaign) *Talk to Randecque (I-6) on Map #2 in Garlaige Citadel (S). **You will be given a Red Recommendation Letter Key Item. *Head to Southern San d'Oria (S) and talk to Mainchelite (I-9) to join the Knights of the Iron Ram. **Batallia Downs (S) ---> Jugner Forest (S) (L-6) ---> Vunkerl Inlet (S) (D-11) :---> Jugner Forest (S) (F-5) ---> East Ronfaure (S) ---> Southern San d'Oria (S). *Complete the quests Steamed Rams, Gifts of the Griffon, and Claws of the Griffon. *Return to any of the 3 Cavernous Maw outside of Jeuno (Rolanberry Fields (S), Batallia Downs (S), or Sauromugue Champaign (S)) in the past for a cutscene. The Eldieme Necropolis (Bastok Campaign) *Go to the (J-10) entrance of The Eldieme Necropolis (S) in Batallia Downs (S). *Talk to Turbulent Storm in (J-9) The Eldieme Necropolis (S). **You will be given a Blue Recommendation Letter Key Item. *Head to Bastok Markets (S) and talk to Adelbrecht (E-8) to join Republican Legion's Fourth Divison. **Batallia Downs (S) ---> Rolanberry Fields (S) (H-14) ---> Pashhow Marshlands (S) (F-11) :---> Grauberg (S) (C-14/15) ---> North Gustaberg (S) (J-9) ---> Bastok Markets (S). *Complete the quests The Fighting Fourth, Better Part of Valor and Fires of Discontent. *Return to any of the 3 Cavernous Maw outside of Jeuno (Rolanberry Fields (S), Batallia Downs (S), or Sauromugue Champaign (S)) in the past for a cutscene. ---- Notes *If you wish to sever ties with one nation to ally with another, simply talk to the NPC in the respective nation you wish to join (such as Adelbrecht in Bastok Markets (S)). They will allow you to join after completing the first nation quest. {You can't complete the quest for a different nation if you have allied with a nation. (If you have allied with San'dOria, then you can't get the Blue Recommendation Letter or Green Recommendation Letter. Aldelbrecht will not allow you to complete the quest for Bastok.)} *You do not have to sever ties with one nation in order to complete the quests of another. As long as you complete the first quest and join one nation's respective military, you can start the 2nd and 3rd quests of another nation. *Once you complete all the quests from each nation, you can still switch allegiance afterwards if you like. Simply talk to the NPC in the nation you want to rejoin (Adelbrecht For Bastok, Mainchelite For San d'Oria, or Mhoti Pyiahrs For Windurst) and they'll tell you what to do. For instance, you complete San d'Oria's quests, then Windurst's, then you complete Bastok last and stay allied with Bastok. Then, if you want to rejoin San d'Oria (as an example), just talk to Mainchelite. Keep in mind that switching allegiances will cost you 300 Allied Notes and your top two Campaign Medals (if you have any). (I can't be sure of the 300 note loss, but I personally did not lose 2 medals. ~Icharis of Ifrit) *For the San d'Oria Campaign after entering back into Jugner Forest (S) from Vunkerl Inlet (S) if you happen to cross the river to the east, you can still follow the path North, and cross back at Lake Mechieume to get to East Ronfaure (S). You do not have to go back through Vunkerl Inlet (S). *You do not have to complete the quests for the nation that you are allied to. As long as you complete all three quests for one nation you can receive the cut scene for the next mission. Ex: One allied with Windurst may complete all the quests in San D'Oria and move to the next mission. Game Description :Hideous statues. Monstrous beasts. The otherworld that lies in between. Could this war-torn land you have been thrust into truly be the outskirts of Jeuno?